User talk:Eotyrannus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ageriul page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please read the Get Started page, then make an organism, automaton, or technological device. Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 21:19, April 5, 2012 Talkin about the story I deleted all that old conversation, due to the fact I couldn't make a new paragraph. New chapter added! -Eo No worries. New chapter from me too HolbenilordTalk 14:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) New chapter. -Eo And another HolbenilordTalk 14:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I got to use the antimatter missiles! -Eo Added new chapter. We probably don't need to do the translations any more HolbenilordTalk 15:15, April 6, 2012 (UTC) We should probably end this after lunch. You can end. Ok, ended. If you ever want to write another collab, just ask :) HolbenilordTalk 17:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) How about the Flesh Thieves? HolbenilordTalk 22:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) New Story Hey, I was wondering if you'd like a story about the Urahob meeting the Dwellers (armadillo like species, pretty advanced but nearly extinct). One of their ships crash on Ghioas (Ageriul's moon :P) and the survivors are being extracted by the Unification. The Dweller beg to help the repairs of their ship so they can leave saving the Urahob from disaster, because the Auctors and their allies are hunting them down. But ,I dunno, Dwellers dont leave, destroy their beacon and share tech. They receive a place to live (on Ageriul or Ghioas or another planet in the solar system). Their technological superiority will be a good boost to the Urahob, and the Dwellers know good planets to mine for resources, to live, etc... Lemme know what you think :) Horakoeri, Ruler of stuff and Cataclyst of your Doom 11:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Can i help too? Yuy168 11:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I like the story, although I'd prefer if it's not set on Ageriul. The Urahob have colonised a couple of planets, so maybe we could make one of them. Just wanted to say I think you did the Flesh Thieves very well :) Though, mass-adj based shields don't calibrate- I'll make an article to set these things down... HolbenilordTalk 13:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I wasn't really sure what on earth the shields were like, so I just made a best guess and decided they were like Star Trek stuff. They're most like those of Mass Effect, probably- Star Trek doesn't set a very good plausibility precedent :P HolbenilordTalk 15:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Random talk Ouch... Some of the stuff on the SpecEvo wiki hurts my brain with sheer stupidity. I mean, c'mon, one of them said that LAZERS AND CHAINSAWS evolved on a giant mantis because of a MYSTERIOUS PHEROMONE. Luckily, I changed that, but the main reason I stop editing stuff for a while is because I encounter something I can't actually get my head around comfortably... -Eo Yeah, that is definitely not high-quality spec evo. But here, it's brilliant! :) HolbenilordTalk 22:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's definitely brilliant here. On SpecEvo, I'm working through the Carnivores section in alphabetical order. I'm attempting to edit the Lava Lotus, but it has the stupidity shields up. -Eo Perhaps Centro? As for new races, I guess the Salsenes, Atrenids? HolbenilordTalk 21:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Centro seems like a good one. The rizzaks (or whatever the exoskeletony pests are called) might be a mainstay of the Centronian Irkaputh diet. As for the Urahob, I've just thought that taking a look at Zyrothan relations might help. XD -Eo Say Eo! Would you like to do a text-based, multiverses-themed RP at http://heroesofthemultiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Game:_A_Stroll_Through_the_Slums ? Comment on the page if you would like to join! HolbenilordTalk 22:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I haven't spoken with you before. Yuy168 21:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll talk with whoever about whatever. :3 Although, at this very moment, I have no idea on what to talk about. XD -Eo Eo if your responding to messages sent to you you edit the other persons talk page, and the chat button should be on the right if oyu go to wiki activity, im getting on it. Yuy168 17:45, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I AM BACK! (I.E You are all dead) Been to France for a week. Now you all have meh back. XD -Eo SE Could you please make a topic for this wiki on SE Forums? It could be a way to attract people to this wiki. Ageriul I like it! I am very interested in any new species you're making HolbenilordTalk 19:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Cuteness where! :o HolbenilordTalk 20:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It sounds good to me! :) Though couldn't you still get quite large animals, maybe cow- or even rhino-sized? White rhinos eat grass, and can reach 2.3 tonnes in mass. HolbenilordTalk 15:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) You said "the abundance of loose soil and tunnels kept out the large land animals from properly settling there." :P Limestone is porous ground, but cows etc. can still live in Yorkshire (though they tend to have hardy sheep and goats instead up there) HolbenilordTalk 15:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) A cavern is not a pore, Eo :P HolbenilordTalk 15:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) A cavern doesn't have to be in rock. But you don't get them in soil, because it's too loose. :P You misled me with your use of the word "porous" which means there are pores, and there are no pores in alluvial soil (the loose stuff). HolbenilordTalk 15:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Which species would you like to include? HolbenilordTalk 21:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Zyrothans seem fine, then HolbenilordTalk 08:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I love killer whales. :) They don't naturally kill people either (that one incident in an aquarium-place was a mentally unbalanced specimen). I think pretty conventional exploration. Send out some guides, cameramen, soldiers. Find and take footage of creatures. Go home, analyse. HolbenilordTalk 14:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hidden in the Dirt" sounds better to my brain HolbenilordTalk 19:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Afraid not, I'm sorry. But feel free to have them encounter the Salsenes; you seem to be a respectable user who won' do anything absurd with them. :) Pinguinus impennis 20:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Bawk Contact Sure, I'll help! Would you like any of my species in? HolbenilordTalk 20:39, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Atrenids are Styro's HolbenilordTalk 21:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC)